


Timelessness

by Lotty66



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotty66/pseuds/Lotty66
Summary: No es la primera vez que Eren ha estado aquí, en ese punto. Ha sucedido antes. En otras vidas, en el pasado y el futuro. Él sabe el final de todo, pero no lo acepta. "No más" se dice, y el mundo se hunde en luz y ecos de dolor. Obtendrá su sueño, al costo que sea. [Crossover Ereriren Thorki] [Hurt/Comfort]
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Timelessness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama.   
> El movierse de ©"Thor" y ©"Avenger 3: Infinity War”, trama y personajes son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y Disney.   
>  Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro. 
> 
> Advertencia: Uso descarado del OoC| Universos Alternos (AU) | Crossover |One-shot| Ereriren |Thorki |Hurt/Comfort | Plot twist
> 
> A Karien y Ann, que mi idea no es tan fantástica como las suyas, y esa bestia de fotonovela que se van a lanzar. Well, lo hago con cariño para ambos fandom. Dispuesta a aguantar los tomatazos.

Resuenan como el eco de campanas bajo el agua. 

"Detente" "No es el camino" "Eres un monstruo"

Pero, oh, se dice él, quizás tienen razón, la diferencia entre nosotros es que, esta no es mi primera vez viviendo esto. Ya no puedo detenerme. 

(...)

Eren ya ha estado aquí, en ese punto, muchas veces. En otras vidas, en el pasado y el futuro.

Y todos tienen el mismo propósito:

Un mundo pacífico en donde es libre para tener una vida común. Días tranquilos de sol de verano, con tardes de otoño y noches de invierno con calor compartido.

Eren sueña (recuerda y premoniciona) con esos momentos difusos, realidades colgando de un rio. ¿Un rio? No, es un árbol. Luminoso, extendiéndose por el cielo, hundiendo sus raíces en arena dorada. 

Los caminos. 

Allí donde Eren navega en esos sueños. 

Todos esos sueños que guardan la misma espina intensa de su declive, pero algunas son más nítidas que otras. Piensa que es porque a veces está más conectado con las fuerzas elementales (que son la materia que engendró el poder titán), tierra y rayos.

Él es muchas cosas allí. Una mujer, un niño, un anciano, un diminuto o un gigante reptil, una planta o un ave.

Algunas veces, incluso ha podido verse a través de ellos. 

Conexión. 

Hay una de esas vidas, la de un hombre llamado Thor, con la que sueña constantemente. Eren ha llamado a esto magnetismo de dolor. 

Con los sonidos del mundo derrumbándose (aplastado) bajo pisadas colosales, se sumerge en esa vida (ese sueño).

Viviendo.

Anhelando.

Regodeándose en saborear una probada de su oculto deseo.

Levi.

Levi, quien también está allí.

Mismo cabello y piel, ojos de un color distinto. Un poco más oscuro y venenoso. Pero igualmente sereno y de mente aguda.

Loki ha compartido una vida junto a Thor. Amado por él. Es su hermano, su mejor amigo y confidente. La luna del sol que es Thor.

Como es Levi para él.

Thor ha vivido más de lo que Eren lo hará. Ha sufrido un poco menos, y guarda mejor sus heridas bajo sus sonrisas optimistas.

Eren es bosque, hojas y follaje. Vibra, es llama viva y fuga. Es el instante entre el crepúsculo y el anochecer. 

Thor tiene el cabello de trigo, y la piel salpica del verano que lo madura, los ojos del cielo despejado en el que se posa la estación. Es el relámpago del universo, el nervio de las criaturas.

Físicamente opuestos, iguales en el interior.

Y ambos aman y desean con la carne y el corazón a una criatura que no deberían. Por razones obvias y por otras muchas menos que.

Son corazones de fuego y tierra, amantes de otros hechos de cristal y hielo.

Eren recorre la vida Thor, se endulza con los instantes de la infancia, inocencia y alegría, se intoxica con las sabias de los calores adolescentes y los secretos reprimidos que llegan allí, roza los años jóvenes con las dolorosas fracturas que llevan a la separación y llora los últimos estertores llenos de "quizás".

Él ve todos esos momentos, las pérdidas recuperables y las inevitables.

Se tienta con muchas de ellas, pero se estanca en una. La última, y la más cercana a su línea de tiempo-espacio. Miles de años después. Cuando él sea, ni siquiera el recuerdo.

Puede sentirlo, cada emoción que atraviesa a Thor al contemplar a su (amado) hermano, sostenido como un pollito ahogado bajo la lluvia. Escucha el eco del crack del cuello roto, el ploff del cuerpo flácido dejado bajo sus ojos, percibe el olor de hierro carmín que mancha la piel cenicienta con pecas de hollín. Las lágrimas que empapan la ropa sobre un pecho que ya no se eleva ni cae. Quieto, quieto. Muerto.

Extiende sus manos (las de Thor) buscando ahuecar el rostro de expresión vacía, suplicarle que deje de bromear, que no está molesto con él por lastimarlo así, pero no hay respuesta, y la imagen se difumina, cambia (como siempre pasa), ya no es ese Levi-Loki, es su Levi, sangrante y herido, agonizando pero aún vivo, inconsciente entre sus brazos en los caminos.

Loki y Levi, rotos por un sádico que habla de un mundo mejor, a costa de un sufrimiento igual. Zeke y Thanos son la misma cosa en otra piel.

Pero donde Thor piensa en una venganza justa por este crimen, Eren solo ejerce venganza plena y llana, mientras los dos "mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa" se condenan, conteniendo el grito de rabia que les florece en el pecho.

Thor se auto flagela y acepta las acusaciones que le atachan; y Eren maldice todo y se extiende como un virus por las ramas del árbol, manipulando los caminos para volver cenizas todo.

"Mátalos, mata a todos y cada uno de los que te han empujado a esto. Los que te han causado que hagas sangrar a tu corazón"

"Que no quede ni uno"

Grita en voz de mando.

Entonces el instante se enrevesa en paralelo, y está Thor sobre los cielos, dejando caer un hacha cargada de su furia sobre todos los esbirros del asesino de su hermano (su corazón y su amado); y está él, frente a las flotas del ejercito del mundo.

Thor falla y su agonía se profundiza. Se pudre por dentro, sus sentimientos volviéndose corrosivo. Se aprisiona en sus propios brazos y se deja caer en el fracaso. 

Eren avanza, envolviéndose en gritos. Ve a través de los ojos de su titán y los colosales. Al mundo que lo decepcionó, abre los brazos, sintiéndolo casi allí, que se ha cobrado y que si nunca podrá tener a Levi, al menos le dejará esto:

Una oportunidad.

Sonríe; y luego despierta en su cuerpo infantil, aturdido y con el regusto de un algo amargo, trata de recordar ese sueño pero no hay claridad, sin embargo la lágrima solitaria que rueda sobre su mejilla es idéntica a la que Thor ya no puede derramar en el transcurso de cinco años posteriores. Está seco. 

Eren está germinando. 

A su lado Mikasa le cuestiona sobre su actitud agria durante el regreso a casa, pero Eren no puede explicárselo, porque aún es demasiado pronto, todavía no comprende, aún no lo vive.

Esa noche al dormir, sueña; y despierta dentro del titán.

Regresa al mismo punto. 

Todo borrado como un sueño. Como lo que parecen y no son. 

Escucha los murmullos de Ymir, la de 2000 años atrás, y ese (esa) otr(a)a, azul y exótico(a) de miles de años más, diciéndole que avance, ataque y acabé.

Él medio obedece. Avanza un paso, luego se detiene.

Frente a él, a su completa vista Levi está de pie, esperando (enfrentándolo), tras sus párpados (a través de) Thor ve a Loki (uno de un tiempo robado), en la misma posición.

Enfrentándolo.

Eren niega suavecito. 

Sabe el final.

Parecen el extremo de la otra, pero son el mismo.

Él se dice «No más»

Avanza, extiende los brazos y Levi se eleva, gritándolo algo. Ya no hay tiempo le envía él a través de los caminos. Los titanes rugen, el vapor y el calor se elevan y todo se llena de una neblina, y el destello de un poderoso relámpago azul inunda toda visión.

Al final de aquella luz Strombreaker vuela, pero se detiene a medio camino regresando a su mano un segundo después, justo con el hipido que brota de sus labios del hombre de cabello oscuro al que estaba atacando. 

Hay ruidos chirriantes, una batalla, chispas de magia y gruñidos en sus oídos reclamándole su actuar.

"Que carajos, Thor" dice alguien, pero él se saca el auricular y lo estrella contra el suelo, avanzando hacía al hombre que casi decapita un momentos atrás. Ve sus ojos azul grisáceos asustados, su pálido cuerpo rígido preso del reflejo de aquel posible final.

—¿Qué...? —tartamudea el hombre de cabellos oscuros. 

—Shh, Loki —dice él y ve la extrañeza en sus ojos, irreconociendo el llamado, luego parece darse cuenta de su alrededor—. Ya está todo bien. Tal como me lo prometiste. El solo volverá a brillar sobre nosotros. Aunque lo hubiese querido compartir con los demás, no se pudo. Déjame esto, por favor.

'Loki', hace un gesto de querer hablar pero él no lo deja, lo atrapa de un brazo, tira de él y eleva el hacha llamando el Baifrost, desapareciendo entre el rugido que causa y un "¡Mocoso, que demonios!"

Del otro lado, milenios antes, el titán fundador ruge, y entre sus manos el cuerpecito maltrecho por una (otra, nuevamente) lanza trueno (que esta vez iba a él), se sacude en espasmo de dolor. Ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas le ven, y deditos blancos acarician la superficie de sus huesos que lo sostienen.

—Solo quería verte otra vez. Al menos eso logré. Te pido perdón por todo lo que te he causado, te juro está vez es sincero. Nunca debes de dudar que a ti es el único que realmente he amado —gorgotea, la respiración bajando.

El enorme titán se sacude, en su interior su usuario llora y grita. A su alrededor los colosales enloquecen, dejan de caminar y empiezan a correr en todas dirección. El mundo arde y se llena de cenizas. Todo queda en ruinas. Vacío, y solo con ecos de dolor resonando como campanas bajo el agua.

En los caminos, un hombre rubio cubre con arena dorada como si de una cobija se tratase al hombre pálido, cerrando sus ojos y acostándose junto a él. Tomándole una mano, lo arrastra con él a un sueño, de un mundo lejano, casi primitivo, de bosques profundos, cielos crepusculares, donde casi siempre está lloviendo y donde dos seres habitan una vida tranquila.

Esa noche, en el cielo de aquel mundo, auroras boreales crean ríos que cantan del pasado, presente y futuro como uno solo, en una canción atemporal. Tonada de calabaza. 

…

**Author's Note:**

> En palabras sencillas lo que pasó fue que, Eren se robó la línea de tiempo-espacio de Thor, para hacerle cosas raras al Levi. 
> 
> Ese era el plot twist. 
> 
> Que da paso a mi teoría conspirativa: 
> 
> Eren con el poder del titán de ataque puede enviar (hablar a través de otros usuarios) mensajes, eso ya lo hemos visto, pero ¿con el fundador activado y permitido por la voluntad de Ymir, es ese el límite o es capaz de hacerse de los anteriores y futuros usuarios?
> 
> El niño que vemos al final del manga, muchos han especulado es el hijo de Historia, otros que es la encarnación de Ymir, pero ¿y si es Eren usurpando el cuerpo de un nuevo infante para obtener una nueva oportunidad en el mundo que deja tras sus acciones? 
> 
> Déjenme saber sus opiniones a través de un coment o un Kudo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. Las amo.


End file.
